On Relationships and Ultra-Beasts
by Prusso-HetalianAddict
Summary: "He was ten years older. How did you think that would turn out?" "Red was older," she argued. "Red was gay," Blue dead-panned. "Anyways, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on that thing?" He eyed one of the Kartanas wearily as it attempted to move closer. "Probably."-"... Do you still think about Hau," Gladion questioned hesitantly, afraid of her answer. lonashipping snowlilyshipping


**Hi guys,**

 **I'm back with my second Pokemon story! It's been a few years and it feels as though I've regressed in my writing abilities, so please bare with me. Pokemon Sun and Moon has very quickly managed to become my favorite game in the franchise, which almost saddens me to say due to my avid love -obsession- with HeartGold &SoulSilver. Not only did I find a new favorite Pokemon with Mimikyu, but as I progressed through the game, I fell in love with the characters and their development, along with the spectacular story line. As I played the game, I had so many ideas just swirling around in my brain, until I was finally able to form a full plot idea with some of the swirling snippets.**

 **Pokemon is copyrighted by Nintendo and was created by Gamefreak and Satoshi Tajiri. I do not own Pokemon Sun and Moon, nor do I own any other games or characters within the franchise. All I own are my ideas and the name for my MC, Aster.**

 **Aster name meaning- Derived from the Aster, a daisy-like flower grown wild since ancient times. This flower is symbolic patience, love of variety, and after thought. It's name is a description of it's appearance, coming from the Greek word for Star.**

Alt. Summary: In which Aster can't seem to figure out where she went wrong with her relationships or why she started feeling sick of herself and her life post game. 

* * *

_Gnothi Seauton_

 _Know thyself._

* * *

"Why don't you just go start another journey, already?"Former Kanto Champion and gym leader swore he felt a crack like a whip straight across his face as his current companion jerked her head to give him a pointed look. The black tresses appeared soft and silky, but their length and thickness caused great pain. "Watch it," the brunette barked at her. The young champion flushed and offered a look that almost resembled an apology, before it quickly contorted to settle for the distaste that was originally conveyed. Hazel eyes rolled in annoyance, and he boredly mouthed along her response. He rested his hand on his cheek, squishing half of his face as he stirred the straw in his drink.

"I have way too many responsibilities, and you know it. Who would I possibly entrust the Ultra-Beasts to? And I couldn't just bring them with me. What about the Tapus? They're _Island Guardians_ , Blue." Her eyes narrowed as she caught him mocking her, but she continued on, knowing he'd continue regardless. "Not to mention there's Nebby." Blue almost contemplated cutting her off, opting to take a bite out of his bitter Malasada instead. Making a face, he leaned back in his chair with his hands placed on the back of his head, and resumed his mockery. "Could I really get away with taking that beast of a legendary anywhere? Here no one questions it, because they know me. I'd attract far too much attention elsewhere."

"I have duties as the champion. I can't disappear, it's not that simple... I'm just tired. That's not a cause for concern, and it certainly isn't reason enough for me to abandon everything."

"Are you done," Blue asked, knowing she was. He glanced over at her again and sighed, her expression forlorn. "Those are all just excuses, Aster, and I'm sick of hearing them," he informed in his typical brash voice. "I've kept my mouth shut-" she looked at him incredulously, "because you keep insisting you're fine. You're clearly wearing yourself thin, and everyone is worried. It isn't just me or Red anymore. Hell, that angst diva-" "Wow, coming from the Ultra-Diva himself." "Shut up- _Gladion_ mentioned something to us when he came to challenge Red and I at the Battle Tree last week."

Aster stared at the man in disbelief as she impatiently asked, "What's your point?"

Frustration settled in and Blue put his hand on her shoulders, ready to throttle his fellow Kanto native. "My point," he looked her in the eyes, a rare maturity showing through, "is that you're not okay. And you aren't letting anyone help you. As someone who has seen this before, let. me. HELP. you. I'm not asking."

Brows furrowed, Aster sighed softly and defaulted to her compliant nature. "Keep talking."

"Aster, Red secluded himself at the highest point of a freaking mountain. For years. You hear him now.. Except you don't. You of all people know how silent and depressing the guy can be. His voice sounds strange now, but you should've heard it when I first dragged him off that freaking mountain. And he was a wreck. Look what you're doing to yourself." It was hard for her to maintain eye contact when she could feel everything she was holding in ready to burst out. It felt like someone was commanding her to use Work Up when she really just wanted to use Teleport. "Gladion comes around every now and then, right? What is he even doing with his life right now? He knows all about the Ultra-Beasts, I bet you could trust him to take care of the monsters. Get Kukui or someone to hold onto the Tapus for you. Who cares if people question that you have a legendary. Didn't you tell me two years ago that you wanted to let it see the world or some shit like that? Hell give it back to Lillie to hold on to. She sounds like a tough trainer from how you never shut up about the battle you two had during her visit."

"Everything has an easy solution, you're just complicating things. Tell the league you need a break. You're the fricken champion, they can complain all they want, but are they really gonna tell ya no?" Blue had left the girl speechless. "Come on, Aster. I thought you were wise for your years or some shit like that when I first met ya. Tell me what this is really about, because I know it's not just that you're bored and tired with your Champion duties. You love taking on challengers and helping out."

"Blue," she looked down at her untouched malasada. Her head hurt from frowning and thinking so much. "It's not just being champion. It's the Ultra-Beasts. I'm a horrible fit for them!"

He snorted. "Sack up, dude! Just tell me the truth. You're doing way better for them than you were starting off. They like you. When did you start being insecure? Do you even remember?" Her dark browns couldn't even look up at him. She didn't respond. "Look, I'm heading home. This is pointless and I can't help you if you won't even help yourself, let alone if you won't even acknowledge what's wrong to begin with. You're running away from something, Aster, and it's about damn time you start asking yourself why."

 _Her heart is pounding loudly against her rib cage, and she can hardly hear herself playing the flute over the sound of blood rushing in her veins. **No** , she pleads. **No, don't go. Stop. Stop. Don't get on. Please, just WAIT.**_ _It's too late. Her pleas go unheard as she couldn't even open her mouth. She swears she can feel her blood freeze. It's dark and hazy, but she can see everything so terrifyingly accurate. Images flash. There's so many. It's a horde. They're everywhere. She can't win. This victory is fleeting. It's nothing to be happy about. Violent images all morph into one haunting creature, Lusamine possessed. Lusamine's body discarded to the floor. It's over. It's all black._

 _It's all empty. She makes her way through the fog and into the large building. **Turn around. You don't have to do this.** I love him. **You don't have to convince yourself. Go home.** Her hand reaches for the door, despite the war waging inside her. Minutes pass. His voice is raised. She's crying. He said he'd do better. But the man doesn't trust her. No one would ever do this to her. Not him, or him, or...  him. What does he have to do with this?! Please stop, it hurts! I'm sorry, please stop! Her world grows fuzzy, and she can't tell what's what. I love him... He's so sorry, never again. Never. Again. She deserves better. She's light, he swears, and darkness can't know the light. This is for the best. I wasn't enough. I'm still not enou-_

Mimikyu lets out a whine next to her, his worried cries having woken her. "Sorry, I'm fine! I'm fine..." She sits up and clutches the phone she's grabbed tightly to her chest as she gasps for air. Sweat beads down her neck, dribbling onto her chest. Primarina has her head sticking out of the tank, concern etched in her features. Aster catches her breath and offers up a timid smile for reassurance. After a few moments to regain her composure, she glances at the clock on her nightstand and pulls out her phone. With contemplation, she scrolls through her contacts. It takes five times of opening and closing out of the call app, before she takes a deep breath and presses the call button.

It rings three times before she hears the click to signal that her call has been answered. "..."

"Blue," she greets softly.

"..."

"Red," she corrects after hearing some shuffling.

A few moments later, she picks up a groan and then a voice comes through. "It's 3, Aster."

"Did I wake you," came the question with slight amusement at the idea of interrupting Blue's beauty sleep.

"What do you think," he responds gruffly, sleep heavy in his voice. After a few moments of silence, he groans once more, and when he speaks again he sounds much more awake and slightly concerned. "Whadoya want?"

"... What's wrong with me?" The question is unexpected and Blue curses Arceus for the lack of sleep he'll be getting.

"Sit tight, ya hear? I'll be there soon." And with that, Blue makes his way on Red's Charizard to the secluded floating fortress she built, where he finds her waiting with her Mimikyu and Primarina out on the dock.

* * *

 **A/N: So when this story originally popped up in my head, I had been planning on making this a series of one-shots. I'm still not quite sure how I'm going to do this, but for now I'm thinking that I'll have the first 2 chapters as the main story line. After that I'll add chapters that will be one-shot "prequels/side stories," and then the final 2 chapters will bring it all to a full circle.**

 **Anyways, thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this. I appreciate it very much and would love to receive some feedback from you, so please review! If you have any questions, I will gladly do my best to answer them. Constructive criticism is more than welcome as I know my writing is rusty and could use some work. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime this week.**

 **-Addy**


End file.
